onepunchmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Saitama
|birthday= |height= 175 cm |weight= 70 kg |blood= |eyes= Braun |hair= Schwarz (Glatze) |class= C-Klasse (Rang 2, Tiefsee-Klan Arc) B-Klasse (Rang 7, King Arc) A-Klasse (Rang 39, Aktuell) |level= |occupation= Held |loyalty= Heldenvereinigung |family= |webcomic debut= Kapitel 1 |manga debut= Punch 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese= Makoto Furukawa |german= Fabian Oscar Wien }} Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) ist der Protagonist von One-Punch Man und der stärkste Held der Welt, der jeden Gegner mit nur einem Schlag besiegen kann. Seine Kräfte scheinen ihn jedoch zu frustrieren, da er nicht länger den Nervenkitzel und die Erregung, einen harten Kampf zu führen, verspürt. Dies führt ihn dazu, sein Verlangen nach Kraft zu hinterfragen, was ihn in eine existentielle Krise führt. Innerhalb der Heldenvereinigung ist er bekannt unter dem Heldennamen "Glatzenmann" (ハゲマント, Hagemanto, direkt übersetzt: "Glatzenmantel") und ist momentan auf Rang 39 der A-Klasse. Aussehen Saitama ist ein glatzköpfiger, gewöhnlich aussehender Mann mit muskulösem Körperbau von durchschnittlicher Körpergröße. Er hat braune Augen und hatte früher auch eine volle, schwarze Haarpracht, bevor er diese durch sein "intensives" Training verlor. Saitama wird meistens in einem sehr simplen Zeichenstil dargestellt, mit einem ganz einfachen Mund und Augen. Wenn Saitama ernst wird, wird er in einem sehr detailreichen Stil dargestellt, wobei man auch mehr Gesichtsmerkmale und seine Muskulatur erkennt. Kleidung .]] Wenn Saitama als Held agiert, trägt er ein stereotypisches Superheldenkostüm. Sein Kostüm besteht aus einem gelben Overall mit einem kurzen Reisverschluss am Kragen, einem schwarzen Gürtel mit goldener Schnalle, roten Stiefeln und Handschuhen, sowie einem weißen Umhang (Anfangs im Manga noch ein roter Umhang). Persönlichkeit Saitama ist eine abgestumpfte Person. Selbst die stärksten Gegner stellen für ihn keine Herausforderung dar, weshalb er sich langweilt und deswegen immer auf der Suche nach starken Gegnern ist, mit der Hoffnung, mal endlich wieder einen Nervenkitzel zu spüren. Trotz seines Verlangens nach starken Gegnern und seiner Langeweile, ignoriert Saitama kein Verbrechen und bleibt als Held tätig. Saitama hat die Angewohnneit, die Namen von Personen sowie ihre Gesichter zu vergessen, wie z.B. als er Sonics Namen vergaß oder sich nicht mehr an Tanktop Tiger erinnern konnte. Ein anderes Merkmal von Saitama ist, dass er sehr bescheiden ist und es ihn nicht stört, wie ihn die Leute ansehen. Er war bereit, die ganze Anerkennung vom Kampf gegen dem König der Tiefsee den anderen Helden zu überlassen und den ganzen Hass der Zivilisten aufzunehmen. Das selbe hatte er auch bei den Ereignissen in der Polizeiwache gemacht, indem er sich als Polizist ausgab und so die ganze Anerkennung den Polizisten überlies. Ihm ist es auch egal, dass King die ganze Anerkennung seiner vergangenen Taten bekam. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Saitama ist der tituläre One-Punch Man und der bislang stärkste Charakter der ganzen Serie. Bisher konnte kein Gegner ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise verletzen und kaum ein Gegner war bisher in der Lage einen einigermaßen "ernstgemeinten" Schlag von ihm zu überleben. Nur sehr wenige Feinde waren in der Lage, Schläge von ihm zu überleben, wie z.B. alle Menschen die er geschlagen hat, da er keinen töten will und Boros, dem er auch Sympathie zeigte, da er selber weiß wie langweilig es sein kann, keinen würdigen Gegner zu finden und sich deshalb extra zurückhielt um ihm einen befriedigenden Kampf zu liefern. Saitamas einzige Stärken sind sein Körper, der das menschliche Limit weit überschritten hat, und sein starker Wille. Der Ursprung von Saitamas unermesslichen Kräften ist geheimnisvoll und unklar. Er selbst behauptet, dass er so stark wurde durch ganz normales Körpertraining, allerdings will das ihm niemand so richtig glauben. Laut seiner eigenen Aussage hat er für ein Jahr, täglich 100 Liegestütze, Rumpfbeugen und Kniebeugen gemacht hat, sowie dann auch noch 10 Kilometer gelaufen ist am Tag. Dieses Training soll ihm so schwer gefallen sein und auch so hart gewesen sein, dass er dachte, er würde sterben. Ihm sollen auch wegen diesem Trainings, die Haare ausgefallen sein. Nachdem er bereits Supermenschen-Niveau erreicht hatte, befolgte er sein Training noch weitere 1 1/2 Jahre. Genos jedoch vermutet, dass Saitama den wahren Grund für seine Stärke nicht kennt und ist sich sicher, dass es mehr dahinter steckt, weshalb er auch beschlossen hat, Saitama weiter zu beobachten um sein wahres Geheimnis zu lernen. Dr. Genus glaubt, dass es Saitama gelungen ist seinen natürlichen "Begrenzer" irgendwie zu entfernen, wodurch dieser seine menschlichen Grenzen übersteigen kann. Eine wichtiges Detail zu Saitamas Training ist auch die, dass er während seines Trainings, Monster und Schurken bekämpfte ohne es zu vernachlässigen. Garo ist der Meinung, dass Saitamas Stärke gar keinen Sinn macht und bezeichnete ihn als die "Personifikation der Gerechtigkeit", die aus der "Unfairness der Welt" besteht. Fähigkeiten Unbewaffneter Nahkampf: Saitamas Kampfstil besteht aus ganz gewöhnlichen Bewegungen, wie z.B. ganz normalen Schlägen, allerdings ist die Effektivität seiner Techniken gewaltig, wegen seiner gewaltigen Körperkraft. Garo meint, dass Saitama ein Amateur sei was das Kämpfen angeht, da dieser viele Bewegungen "veschwendet" und kein wirkliches Können hat, sondern bloß mit Kraft alleine gewinnt und nicht mit Kampffertigkeiten. :Normale Serie: Saitamas "Normale Serie" von Attacken besteht aus Techniken, wobei er sich keine Mühe gibt und sich ganz locker bewegt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich keine Mühe gibt, werden die meisten Gegner durch Techniken dieser Serie besiegt, wegen Saitamas Kraft. :*'Serie von normalen Punchs' (連続普通のパンチ, Renzoku Futsū no Panchi): Folgt... :*'Zweihändige Serie von normalen Punchs' (両手・連続普通のパンチ, Ryōte Renzoku Futsū no Panchi): Folgt... :Ernsthafte Serie (必殺マジシリーズ, Hissatsu Majishirīzu): Saitamas "Ernsthafte Serie" von Attacken besteht aus Techniken, wobei er sich etwas Mühe gibt und sich kraftvoller bewegt als sonst. Techniken dieser Reihe verfügen über enorme Kraft und sind sogar stark genug den Himmel zu spalten. :*'Ernsthafter Punch' (マジ殴り, Maji Naguri): Folgt... :*'Ernsthafte Seitensprünge' (マジ反復横とび, Maji Hanpukuyokotobi): Folgt... :*'Ernsthafter Tisch-Flip' (マジちゃぶ台返し, Maji Chabudai-Gaeshi): Folgt... :*'Ernsthafte Kopfnuss' (マジ頭突き, Maji Zudzuki): Folgt... Unermessliche Körperkraft: Folgt... Unermessliche Geschwindigkeit und Reflexe: Folgt... Unverwundbarkeit: Folgt... Unermessliche Ausdauer: Folgt... Übernatürliche Sinne: Folgt... Heldenwerte Heldenvereinigung Saitamas Heldenwerte, ermittelt durch die Heldenvereinigung. Genos Saitamas "echte" Heldenwerte, ermittelt von Genos. Trivia Folgt... Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Mitglieder der Heldenvereinigung Kategorie:Helden der A-Klasse Kategorie:Ehemalige Helden der C-Klasse Kategorie:Ehemalige Helden der B-Klasse